ENeMeE Elementary
eNeMeE Elementary is the 58th episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. It is the first of three Dedede Academy episodes, the second being The School Scam, and the third being Teacher's Threat. Synopsis When Cappy kids start making fun of King Dedede, he builds the first ever school to teach them manners. Episode Summary When all the kids start making fun of King Dedede and Escargoon by painting horrible-looking pictures of him on the walls and singing songs that mock him, he decides to start a school for young children to learn to respect him. He then downloads a school from Nightmare Enterprises called "eNeMeE Academy," which he remodels for himself and re-dubs the "Dedede Academy." It comes with a cape and a hat which turn regular people into callous drill sergeant-like teachers. This fact is unbeknownst to everybody, and as a result, all the kids in Cappy Town are sent to this school. On the first day, Dedede and Escargoon call for temporary volunteers to teach. When the volunteer puts the mysterious hat on, they become strict and started giving orders and extremely hard educational questions. The only staff member who acts normal in the entire school, besides Dedede and Escargoon, is Chef Kawasaki, who did not need to wear the hat, as he had his own chef's hat. None of the Cappy Town kids knew the answers, which were all answered by King Dedede in an attempt to make himself look better and smarter; however, he answers the questions through use of external aid, such as a calculator. All of the children in Cappy Town leave school with a huge load of "homework," which was given even in P.E. as the kids who did not finish the difficult obstacle course were forced to "finish it at home." Interestingly, all of this "homework" doesn't even relate to the subjects taught in the school, and instead focuses only on promoting King Dedede. Tiff puts down her "homework" in suspicion and confronted Meta Knight for answers. However, all he gives her is a book about the school and a few parting words. In the middle of the night (Kirby and Tuff passed out on the living room floor of her house), Tiff reads the school's book, and as she comes to the page which states that a cape and a hat needed to be put on during administrative hours to "show respect," she falls out of her chair in exhaustion and fell asleep. The next day, Chief Bookem teaches Music, getting Kirby to sing the school anthem. After few students complain about the anthem, they begin playing a song on their recorders, annoying the chief. The hat falls off the moment the class ends. Then Mabel teaches art class, telling every student to make art. Tiff notices that everyone is making a model of King Dedede. Tiff ruins Tuff's clay model, and make Mabel tries to punish her. Tiff then realizes that the reason for the teachers' bad behavior is due to the hat. Kirby takes the hat from Mabel, and accidentally puts it on Tiff. Tiff turns into a monster and starts to chase Kirby with a desk. Tuff kicks off the hat from her head in panic, but while the hat is idle on the floor, it turns into a monster that cannot be inhaled by Kirby. Kirby takes a serious beating before Tiff says that if Kirby inhales the projectiles shot by the monster, he would probably gain an ability. When Kirby inhales the chalk, he turns into Fighter Kirby and the tables turn when Kirby start beating up the monster with his fancy fighting moves, eventually destroying the monster, and the entire school in the process, with Rising Break. King Dedede complains that without a school, the kids won't know how to respect him; to King Dedede's dismay, the school that opens up shortly after has a reading class, which taught how clumsy the king could be. Changes in the dub *The scenes when Buttercup is throwing students who got the math questions wrong was removed from the dub. *In the original, when Buttercup tells Iro to tell the answer to 1 + 1, Iro answers "3," resulting in him getting thrown. In the English dub, he said he doesn't know. *In the English dub, Mayor Len Blustergas doesn't say what he was using to make an explosive substance. In the original, he used sulphur, potassium nitrate, and charcoal, which, when mixed in the right proportions, makes crude "black powder" or gunpowder. *At the beginning of the original episode, when the kids are painting graffiti on Dedede's walls, they are singing the ending theme, "Kihon wa Maru." In the English dub, they are singing a song that makes fun of Dedede poetically- *: "When old King Dedede came to town, *: he got off his throne and his pants fell down *: he thinks he's a king but he's really a clown, *: When Dedede came to town! *: When old King Dedede starts to roar, *: you've never heard anything like it before *: Unless of course, you've heard him snore *: then Dedede starts to roar!" *When it was the end of class, Kirby says "poyo" and he is thrown. In the English dub, Kirby doesn't get to answer. However the scene where Kirby gets thrown is left intact during the recap of the episode in The School Scam. *The Japanese text on Teacher Creature was removed in the dub. *The word DDD on the textbook Professor Curio gives Tiff was airbrushed out. *The word manual on the school handbook was airbrushed out. Trivia * Despite not taking place in a magic school, the episode reuses the uniforms from A Novel Approach, instead of putting the characters in more traditional school uniforms. These such uniforms are only worn by select characters in The School Scam and aren't worn at all in Teacher's Threat. * During the music class with Chief Bookem in the Japanese version, the children play Kirby ★ March on their flutes. * This is the only time Kirby gets attacked by Tiff, as this happens when she is turned evil when Kirby accidentally puts the hat on her.